


The Argument

by JosieRuby1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Weasley Family, argument, post HP7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Molly and Ginny Weasley are at loggerheads about where the latter should return to Hogwarts after the battle.





	

The argument began with the arrival of the first letter. George had come home to find his baby sister curled up on Fred’s bed, sobbing her heart out. Without a word, George had sat on the bed beside her and pulled her into a hug, only then noticing the crumpled piece of parchment in her hand. Most likely the cause of her upset. Ginny all but collapsed into his hold, and George rocked her slightly until she was able to calm down to just a few choked breaths.

“What’s the parchment?” George asked her then.

Ginny pulled away and passed it to him. “Hogwarts invited me back”

The parchment was topped with the Hogwarts logo and George was surprised to find he didn’t feel anything from that. He read through the letter quickly.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_I am writing to invite you to return to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry once again this September 1 st. In the light of the events of the past year, we completely understand if returning is too difficult for you or you simply wish to take another path now. _

_Hogwarts has been and will continue to be a home and safe place for young witches and wizards. I will personally be seeing to it that it returns to that point again. If we could please have your decision by July 15 th so we will be able to send you book lists, etc, if you do decide to return._

_My best to your family in this hard time._

_Professor M, McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

George went nothing. Nothing at the thought of Hogwarts or Ginny being there, nothing at the “best” that McGonagall had sent, nothing at all. He handed the parchment back.

“Are you going to go back?”

Ginny screwed the letter up in her hand. “Mum said no.” She said simply

\--

“There is no reason for you to return,” Molly Weasley’s argument had moved from an outright no to trying to convince Ginny that it was a waste of time and utterly pointless.

The argument seemed to rise every few days and it always ended the same way. Molly in tears in one room with one family member, usually Arthur or Percy. Ginny in another with another family, usually Bill or Ron. George stayed out of it after his first encounter with Ginny. For the most part, it went over his head, nothing really seemed to go it, nothing felt real because Fred as missing from it all. No one would say his name and that hurt more than anything, it was as though he had never been there.

“I want to.” Was Ginny’s main argument.

And so, it went in circles, no progression and no end in sight.

\--

Ginny hid the letter that arrived on July 15th. The letter was concerned as they had still had no response and they didn’t want to assume that was a no. McGonagall was still patient and understand, it was Ginny herself who was frustrated and annoyed. She longed to return to Hogwarts, longed to get some sort of normality back into her life.

No one could say Ginny didn’t love her family, she did, they were the most important thing for her. No one could say that Ginny didn’t miss and grieve for Fred. She had spent so long in almost constant tear and expecting him to just walk back in. But he never did and she wasn’t sure she could cope with being in this house so continually for much longer, it was so heavy with grieve and loss.

She sent a reply without telling anyone. She couldn’t tell anyone; it would’ve got straight back to her Mum and she wanted to avoid the argument where possible. For now, until it exploded in her face later on. She said yes, she said that she looked forward to returning to Hogwarts, her education and her friends.

\--

Molly only found out about this when the letter came with a set list of books and other things Ginny would need for her last year. The letter arrived while the family were sat down to breakfast, and the Hogwarts seal was obvious for all to see. Ginny had tried to open it sneakily, ready to make out it was just another request for her to answer one way or the other but Percy noticed.

Percy didn’t intentionally make a big deal of it. He just read over her shoulder and his expression dropped, eyes wide, mouth opened at his sister’s action.

“What is it?” Molly demanded then.

Ginny took a deep breath before replying. “It’s my list for school.”

“I have told you a number of times, Ginevra, you are not going back to that place.”

“I’m almost 17, Mum, you actually can’t stop me,” Ginny said and ran up the stairs to her room.

\--

“Have you considered talking to her calmly about it?” The suggestion came from Bill, who appeared in her bedroom doorway only a few minutes later.

Ginny let out a bitter laugh at that. “As is calm is something she’s capable of at the moment.”

Bill sighed and sat on the chair by her desk. “Gin, try and see it from her point of view.”

“I have!” Ginny insisted.

Billy shook his head. “Not properly. You haven’t heard what she isn’t saying.” He hesitated before continuing. “Look, I understand where you’re coming from and honestly, I think you should go back if that’s what you want but Mum’s scared. Mum’s just lost one of her sons and you’re talking about going back to the place it happened.”

Ginny looked down feeling somewhat guilty about it now. “I didn’t-“

“She’s terrified of losing any of us but you? Ginny, you’re the baby, you’re her only daughter. You’re the one she wants to wrap up and protect more than any of us.” Bill continued

“I need to talk to her,” Ginny said.

\--

George was just leaving the living room as Ginny entered it. He gave his sister’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before disappearing upstairs. Ginny sat on the sofa next to her Mum, who’s eyes were puffy and red. Ginny wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m sorry, Mum,” she said, softly.

Molly shook her head and pushed her back just enough to look at her properly. She brushed a strand of hair out of Ginny’s face. “I’m the one who should apologise.”

Ginny frowned. “I know when you don’t want me to go back.”

Molly nodded. “I know why you want to. You and I are so alike no wonder we scream at each other” Ginny remained quiet to give her the time to continue. “George thinks you should go back and I can’t really disagree if he’s okay with it.”

“I’ll write all the time,” Ginny promised quickly. “I’ll be safe, I promise.”

“I know you will,” Molly said reluctantly. “You have my blessing to go.”


End file.
